Hogar es donde yace el corazón
by AirI'am
Summary: Podía permitirse pensar de la misma manera; estaban unidos de alguna forma complicada, torpe y poco visible, pero el lazo estaba ahí. Como si las palabras Cabaña 7 y Will Solace al fin pudiesen armonizar, en lugar de sentirse tan extrañas y ajenas como desde el primer día en que se le transfirió.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios.

 **Summary:** Solace podía permitirse pensar de la misma manera; estaban unidos de alguna forma complicada, torpe y poco visible, pero el lazo estaba ahí. Como si las palabras «Cabaña 7» y «Will Solace» al fin pudiesen armonizar, en lugar de sentirse tan extrañas y ajenas como desde el primer día en que se le transfirió.

 _Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Los hijos de Apolo" del foro El Monte Olimpo_ _._

* * *

 ** _Hogar es donde yace el corazón_**

* * *

Will estaba nervioso.

Apenas hace unos meses había llegado a éste lugar, el Campamento Mestizo, un asentamiento secreto creado para entrenar y mantener a salvo semidioses. Semidioses como él. Al principio, como todos, no se lo había creído; pero con el pasar de los días fue adaptándose a la verdad que sus ojos observaban, ahora libres de la susceptibilidad a la niebla.

Solace nunca fue una persona tímida, sino todo lo contrario. En sus primeros días le fue fácil hacer amigos en la Cabaña de Hermes, mas sólo unos pocos como Cecil y Lou eran los de su entera confianza. Cecil era algo torpe pero un genio absoluto a la hora de destrozar cosas, lo que en un juego de Capturar la Bandera resultaba beneficioso al tenerlo en el mismo equipo. Lou era una persona más centrada, pero todos sabían que a la chica a veces le gustaba ver al mundo arder; unos dirían que era hija de Eris, por lo menos hasta verla luchando para leer un tomo de Harry Potter y libros de ocultismo. Si con eso no lo pillabas, entonces sólo hacía falta ver sus alocados experimentos con pociones y niebla para darte cuenta de que su madre era Hécate.

El tiempo de los tres en el campamento se pasaba tranquilamente, o lo más tranquilamente que un centro de formación en combate griego repleto de seres míticos y héroes en entrenamiento puede ser: escalando el muro de lava, participando en carreras de canoas o trirreme, frustrándose en los entrenamientos de espada, anotando pacientemente cada dato que la consejera de la Cabaña de Afrodita les diera sobre los pegasos para no llevarse un susto en pleno vuelo. Y así transcurrió el invierno, la primavera y finalmente se instaló el verano. Semidioses iban y venían en esas temporadas, pero ellos siempre se mantenían juntos, en la Cabaña 11. Will no podía darse el lujo de volver a casa y poner en peligro a su madre; los otros dos no habían dado muchos detalles sobre sus respectivas condiciones, pero por lo visto regresar al exterior tampoco era una opción viable para ellos.

A veces, por mero aburrimiento, los tres se ponían a debatir quién sería el padre divino de Will. Lou estaba 100% segura de que era Apolo, ya que compartía muchas similitudes físicas con varios de los chicos de la Cabaña 7 y era mejor en el tiro con arco que con cualquier otra arma. Cecil, por el contrario, alegaba que si de similitudes físicas se trataba tal vez podría ser hijo de Atenea, porque todos los chicos y chicas de la Cabaña 6 eran rubios, a diferencia de los de Apolo cuyo único canon estético particular era la singular altura de cada uno de sus campistas. Los dos estaban tan confiados que apostaron 150 dracmas, aunque sabían que las probabilidades de que llegaran a reclamar al tercero eran escasas.

Irónicamente, a media dos de ese verano un holograma apareció sobre su cabeza mientras estaba en su clase de arquería con Quirón. Del susto la mente se le puso en blanco y soltó la carga mientras todos a su alrededor se quedaban estupefactos por la lira dorada que estaba sobre él. Conclusión: la flecha había dado en el centro de la diana, Will era hijo de Apolo y Lou Ellen había ganado la apuesta. Cecil tendría que trabajar en la tienda del campamento un mes para poder recuperar lo perdido.

Así que volvemos al principio. Solace estaba nervioso porque ese mismo día sería transferido de cabaña, lo que significaba que ya no serían Lou, Cecil y él las 24/7. Ya no podrían comer en la misma mesa, ni hablar cuando no pudieran dormir hasta que el resto de los chicos los mandaran a callar, ni escaparse entre risas de la cabaña en medio de la noche para ser regañados por Luke a la mañana siguiente.

Ya había juntado sus pocas pertenencias de su rincón en el suelo de la Cabaña 11 y las había metido en un bolso deportivo, pero sentía los pies clavados en el piso. Pese a que por fin se habían resuelto sus dudas existenciales, los «¿Quién soy? ¿Quién es mi progenitor? ¿De quién se enamoró mamá? ¿A quién le recuerdo cada vez que me mira?» no quería marcharse. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Afuera, Lee Fletcher, consejero de la Cabaña 7 y su medio hermano, lo esperaba recostado junto al marco de la puerta.

Suspirando por última vez (la última vez dentro de esas paredes, se recordó). Will decidió abrazar la revelación de su herencia divina, aunque sin poder evitar la sensación de tener bloques de cemento en lugar de pies, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Fletcher se despegó de la entrada.

—¿Estás listo, chico?

—Sí —no era cierto, pero si no lo decía jamás acabaría de marcharse. Aparte, no es como si no fuera a ver más las caras de sus amigos; estarían en el mismo campamento, sólo que ahora él dormiría en una cabaña distinta y estaría en otra mesa. Tampoco podía ser egoísta y decir que quería quedarse, sabiendo cuántos semidioses en la Cabaña de Hermes darían lo que fuera para que sus padres los reclamaran.

Siguió a Lee en silencio, pues no tenía nada que decirle y tampoco quería acabar comentando algo estúpido como «Qué buen clima hace, ¿verdad?» a sabiendas de que en el Campamento Mestizo _siempre_ había buen clima.

Pero el chico de Apolo… es decir, su hermano, no parecía a gusto con el silencio.

—¿Fue difícil despedirte? —la pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja. La verdad sea dicha, Will no esperaba que el Consejero manifestara ningún tipo de interés en él. Aunque no había ninguna razón en particular para pensar aquello en primer lugar, pues aunque conocía a pocos consejeros del campamento, todos —excepto Clarisse LaRue— solían ser tipos cool y amigables. Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard… Lee Fletcher no parecía muy diferente de ellos.

—Sí —lástima que Solace no se sentía cómodo como para responder otra cosa.

—No estés tan nervioso —le dijo—. Créeme, todos hemos pasado lo mismo.

Aquello genuinamente llamó su atención.

—¿Incluso tú? —Lee sonrió al ver que por lo menos sacó algo más que un monosílabo del chico.

—Incluso yo —asintió—. De hecho, recuerdo que cuando me reclamaron estaba escalando la pared de lava. Me llevé tal susto que me solté y acabe fracturándome el fémur en dos partes, gracias a los dioses por la ambrosía y el néctar, que si no mi recuperación habría sido más agónica —consiente o no, Fletcher se llevó una mano a la pierna izquierda e hizo una mueca de dolor. Seguro era víctima de un dolor fantasma.

—Ouch.

—Sí, ouch —coincidió el mayor.

Llegaron a la Cabaña 7, ese lugar que te dejaba casi ciego con su resplandor dorado a la luz del sol. Dicho sea de paso, tuvo que usar sus dedos para proteger sus pobres globos oculares de quedar ciegos ante semejante brillantez.

—Te acostumbrarás al brillo —prometió Lee, aunque él imitaba el gesto de Will—. O si no, podemos darte unos lentes de sol.

—Lentes de sol suenan bien —dijo—. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —su nuevo líder asintió mientras terminaban de subir los escalones de la entrada—. De todas formas, chico, te presento a la Cabaña Siete.

…

No creyó que se adaptaría tan rápido.

Honestamente, Solace sabía que la gente lo consideraba simpático, por ello siempre estaba rodeado de amigos adonde quiera que fuera. Incluso cuando era ignorante de su procedencia y había gente que se metía con él por su dislexia y TDAH, también tenía gente que se preocupaba por él. Como Phil, un conocido buena onda de su residencia en Malibú.

Vivir en la Cabaña 7 era como vivir rodeado de Phil's. Sus hermanos eran tipos atentos, agradables y por lo visto bastante unidos, cualidades que sin duda lo hacían sentir en casa aunque ni siquiera fuese de aquel Estado. Muchos de ellos debían ser chicos populares y queridos a pesar de sus problemas.

Una pena que no podría convivir con ellos tiempo suficiente como para conocerlos a todos.

Will descubrió que la mayoría de los chicos de Apolo estaban en su penúltimo o ultimo año en el Campamento Mestizo. Es decir, que casi todos de la generación que Lee había conocido se marcharían, excepto por Michael Yew y el propio Fletcher, a quienes les quedaban algunos años más antes de que les llegara la hora de asistir a la Universidad. Sabiendo eso, a Solace ya no le pareció extraño que lo reclamaran ese verano. Con una cabaña que pronto se quedaría casi vacía, Apolo podía quitarles peso a los chicos de Hermes y llenar los espacios que pronto quedarían vacantes.

—Papá siempre nos reclama, Will —le dijo uno de los veteranos durante su primera semana, cuando se había preguntado por qué Apolo no reclamaba a sus hijos más seguido. Su nombre era David y parecía adorar a los niños, algo conveniente porque los niños lo adoraban a él. Según tenía entendido el rubio, él era el que ayudaba regularmente en los pocos partos que se llevaban a cabo dentro el asentamiento; así que si un aura necesitaba dar a luz a un sátiro, era el primero a quien llamaban—. Aunque sea tarde, Apolo siempre nos echará una mano indirectamente si lo necesitamos; su estilo no es de seguir las leyes antiguas —rió. Por sus palabras tan seguras, el muchacho parecía haberlo conocido en persona—. Recuérdalo si alguna vez te sientes impotente y te desanimas.

David no lo sabía, pero Will recordaría esas palabras muy bien durante los años venideros.

…

Para Will, el tiempo siguió transcurriendo como estaba acostumbrado y continuó ejecutando sus actividades diarias: seguía pasando el día con Cecil y Lou, y asistía a sus actividades marcadas en el horario. Y por supuesto, también se hacía un tiempo en la agenda para conocer a sus hermanos. Todos tenían algo para enseñarle, ya sea técnicas de sanación, tips para no perder el aliento en las canciones de la fogata o consejos para pulir su armónica.

Pero con quien más le gustaba pasar el tiempo era Lee. De todos sus hermanos era el más centrado, sereno y responsable. Una persona que ayudaba al prójimo sin vacilar y al que cualquiera le confiaría su vida en una situación riesgosa. El rubio quería llegar a ser como él. Así de noble, así de confiable e inquebrantable.

Fletcher le enseñaba todo lo relacionado con la arquería, pues de lejos era el mejor arquero del campamento (fuera de las Cazadoras cuando estaban de visita. Aparte, ¡ellas hacían trampa con esa súper bendición!) gracias a él gradualmente aprendió a disparar de una a dos, luego tres, después cuatro y por último cinco flechas a la vez.

—Parece que al final de éste verano seremos solamente tú, Michael y yo —le dijo el consejero un día tras sus lecciones, sin razón aparente.

Will, que se estaba secando el sudor de la frente con una toalla, paró su quehacer y le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? —preguntó.

Con el paso de los días fueron llegando varios chicos aparte de él. Primero Austin, un muchacho de tez melocotón con cabello color chocolate y ojos azules, que tocaba la guitarra y prometía ser el siguiente Slash. Luego Kayla, una muchacha de tez trigueña, ojos verdes, cabello castaño rojizo teñido con diferentes mechas de colores y con gran futuro en la pintura. Había otros, pero hasta la fecha no había interactuado con estos.

—Todavía no saben de la misiva que el Sr. D manda al final de las vacaciones a los campistas. En ese momento tendrán que elegir, pero ahora… —se llevó el índice a los labios, gesto que pedía la discreción al otro. Will asintió, aunque se preguntó por qué los ojos de Lee brillaban divertidos.

…

Fue la semana en que terminaba el campamento que lo supo.

—Will… chico, oye, despierta —el rubio sintió ligeros sacudones, por lo que eventualmente abrió los ojos tras ser sacado de su ensueño. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Dave, sonriéndole—. Ya era hora —le dio espacio para incorporarse—. Te aconsejo que te vistas pronto.

Entonces se percató de que Dave estaba con su camiseta del Campamento Mestizo y sus vaqueros, y que no era el único despierto. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero se percibía el movimiento y las quejas a voz de susurro de sus hermanos al chocar los unos con los otros.

—¡Carly, quítate de en medio!

—Tú fuiste el que chocó conmigo, Matt. Y baja la voz, no queremos que Quirón nos atrape; por tu culpa el año pasado casi se arruina todo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió adormilado— ¿Por qué están levantados?

—Vamos a salir —respondió Dave amablemente.

—Pero es de noche.

—Madrugada en realidad —le corrigió Michael en la cama de junto—. El sol saldrá en tres horas, para ser más exactos.

—Lo que pasa es que tenemos una actividad que hacer —continuó el otro veterano.

—¿A las 3:00am? —Solace parpadeó, tan ingenuo como era—. Además, el verano termina mañana. Ya no hay actividades que…

—Es una actividad especial de la Cabaña 7, así que apúrate y vístete, chico. Fletcher nos está esperando —aquello fue todo lo que necesitó para ponerse en marcha. Si el consejero estaba a cargo de todo, no podía ser nada malo, ¿cierto?

…

Will se vistió como le pidieron, aunque seguía sin entender de qué iba todo el asunto. Y por más que preguntara nadie le respondía. Austin y Kayla se hallaban en las mismas, así que se quedó con ellos mientras marchaban por el bosque en medio de la oscuridad. Todos sus hermanos se habían escabullido como profesionales y marchaban aglomerados pero sin estorbarse en la misma dirección, lo que le daba un aire sospechoso al asunto; sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, no era la primera vez.

—¿Qué creen que tramen? —preguntó a los primeros miembros de la que sería su generación.

—Ni idea, bro. Pero parece que será súper —Austin estaba igual de curioso, pero en vez de lucir preocupado por la incertidumbre se le veía emocionado. Sin duda se estaba divirtiendo y el misticismo del resto solamente hacía las cosas mejores para él.

—Shh, no puedo saber lo que secretean allá adelante —les dijo Kayla—. Hagan silencio ustedes dos.

Los que estaban a su alrededor y alcanzaron a escucharla emitieron algunas risitas.

—Novatos —oyeron la risa nasal de Michael adelante, pero no en ese plan petulante que siempre tenía a la hora de cantarles a los de Ares sus verdades, sino más bien entretenido.

Dave le dio un codazo amistoso.

—No seas malo con los nuevos —dijo—. Sólo están curiosos, como todos la primera vez.

Aquellos comentarios no hicieron más que acrecentar dicha curiosidad.

Anduvieron a pie aproximadamente cuarenta minutos por el bosque, los chicos de la Cabaña 7 seguían conversando tranquilos y moviéndose fluidamente, pero Will ya estaba harto de tropezar con raíces y ramas. Suponía que Austin y Kayla pensaban igual. Así que estaba a punto de sacar un cuchillo de bronce celestial (lo traía encima por si acaso) cuando una mano retuvo su muñeca.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —era Michael, quien en algún momento había bajado el ritmo de la caminata para vigilar a los más jóvenes sin que estos lo notaran—. El Bronce Celestial es bueno para iluminar el camino, pero no necesitamos que los monstruos se enteren de nuestra ubicación; estamos buscando pasar sin problemas, y eso es lo único que vamos a tener con un punto luminoso visible a kilómetros a la redonda.

—Pero estoy cansado de tropezar con cosas que no puedo ver —se quejó e hizo un puchero. Era gracioso, porque podía ver más o menos los rostros ajenos con ayuda de la luz de la luna, pero no cualquier cosa más allá de la palma de sus manos o lo que sus pies pisaban. Aún así no pudo saber claramente qué tipo de expresión tenía el segundo al mando en ese momento.

—Artemisa no es la única cazadora, ¿sabes? —Will no entendió su punto, pero no es como si Yew fuera de los que se paran a media explicación solamente por una expresión de desconcierto—. Puede que sea más reconocido en el ámbito artístico, pero a fin de cuentas a Apolo también se le daba la caza. Deja de pensar y sigue tu instinto, chico.

El rubio guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Pienso que soy un asco en dejar de pensar —dijo al final.

El otro rió de esa forma característica suya, negando en la oscuridad. El más joven sintió una mano despeinándole los cabellos. Decir que se sintió raro era poco.

—Will, Will, Will. Tú _nunca_ habías acertado un tiro hasta que papá te reclamó —¿Cómo rayos Michael sabía eso? Luego se sintió idiota, porque era _imposible_ que el otro no lo supiera, ya que la clase de arquería con Quirón siempre estaba atestada mayormente por los chicos de la Cabaña 7—. Estabas tan blanco del susto que simplemente dejaste que la flecha se fuera; no fue suerte que le dieras a la diana en el centro, fue tu habilidad innata surgiendo por fin.

—¿Estás diciendo que no importa cuán duro trabaje, el talento innato siempre le ganará al esfuerzo?

—Estoy diciendo que hay cosas que necesitan talento innato y otras que necesitan disciplina —entonces Solace comprendió que, muy a su manera, el mayor le estaba dando un consejo—. Y que cuando eres hijo de Apolo, generalmente necesitas más lo primero que lo segundo a menos que estés abriendo a monstruo como un pavo de acción de gracias.

—Otra festividad que ya no voy a celebrar, gracias Michael.

—Cuando quieras, Carly.

Solace continuó su trayecto en silencio, pensativo.

Desde siempre había sentido enorme desconfianza de sí mismo. A veces, en secreto, creía que no pertenecía a la prole de Apolo. El blondo no se consideraba talentoso, la verdad es que dudaba tener siquiera un gramo de talento en el cuerpo; para lo único que se creía apto eran las labores de enfermería, pues aquello no necesitaba 'talento natural' sino de empeño y dedicación. Y Will era dedicado, lo más que una persona podía en la escala de la dedicación, porque no quería ser un inútil ni quedarse de brazos cruzadas e impotente. No podía ser el mejor arquero, ni el mejor cantante, apestaba en las letras y apenas sabía cómo tocar un instrumento, por lo que daba lo mejor de sí en aquello en lo cual se sabía de moderada utilidad.

Por eso escuchar a Michael insinuar que él tenía talento le hizo sentir feliz. Como si las palabras «Cabaña 7» y «Will Solace» pudieran armonizar en la misma oración algún día, en lugar de sentirse tan extrañas y ajenas como desde el primer día en que se le transfirió. Porque aunque sus hermanos fueran geniales y toda la cosa, nunca se había sentido «parte de la manada» ya que notaba las diferencia entre ellos y él, y dichas comparaciones lo acomplejaban.

Chocó con la espalda de Austin.

—Viejo, estás en la luna —le dijo su hermano.

—¿Dónde estamos? —tan distraído andaba que apenas se percató de que finalmente habían salido del bosque— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Adónde es la pregunta que me hago yo desde el comienzo —respingó Kayla a su lado—. Dónde, como, en éste instante, es algo que puedes notar por ti mismo solamente con dar un vistazo al suelo que pisas.

Y Will lo hizo.

—¿La playa? —en efecto, todo apuntaba a ello; por más que tuvieran una hilera de árboles a unos cuantos detrás metros, con cada paso la tierra cambiaba por suave arena y la vegetación quedaba más atrás.

La pregunta ahora era: ¿Por qué iban a la playa? Entendía perfectamente la parte de no ir al muelle y alejarse del campamento lo más posible, pues si Quirón los atrapaba el castigo sería épico y aunque la mayoría se fuera en 48 horas, todavía tendrían un día entero para sufrirlo.

—¡Llegamos! —se escuchó adelante.

Will casi no podía mirar porque todos los campistas eran muy altos, así que tenía un vago rango de observación a su disposición; intentó posicionarse bien para ver qué es lo que pasaba, pero todavía era pequeño en comparación al resto y las espaldas de sus hermanos le bloqueaban la vista. Austin estaba parándose sobre las puntas de sus Converse tratando de asomarse por el hombro de alguien más, tampoco parecía irle bien. Y Kayla… bueno, ella directamente se cayó a codazos con todas las personas a su alrededor para hacerse un camino. El rubio y el moreno aprovecharon la oportunidad para seguirla. Otros novatos tampoco vacilaron para unírseles. A medida que se acercaban ya no era necesario que la castaña los empujara a todos, pues los veteranos fueron abriéndoles paso por voluntad propia.

Estando en frente de la formación, Solace contempló lo que sus hermanos habían estado observando. A simple vista no se trataba de nada excepcional o fuera de lo común; solamente era Lee de pie a orillas del Long Island Sound.

Justo cuando estaba por preguntar de qué iba toda la cosa (aunque no se necesitaba un doctorado para suponer), su hermano tomó la palabra.

—Bienvenidos a la iniciación de la Cabaña Siete, soy su consejero…

—¡Ve al grano, Lee! —dijo una de las chicas— ¡Todos sabemos quién eres y hasta el color de los Calvin Klein que te pones! —hubo risas y apoyos para su comentario indecoroso.

—Paciencia, Carly —musitó otra persona—. Es la primera vez que el chico lo hace.

—Eso sonó muy narcisista para alguien que tartamudeaba como sátiro cuando le tocó darnos la cara, Dave.

Lee carraspeó para hacerlos guardar silencio, cosa que funcionó. Luego prosiguió como si jamás le hubieran interrumpido.

—Como decía, bienvenidos. Soy Lee Fletcher, su consejero de cabina y…

—Dolor de cabeza personal —añadió alguien más.

—¡Michael! —reclamó el líder al mencionado—. Cualquiera que me interrumpa a continuación, va a…

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Kayla ya no pudo seguirse conteniendo al ver que las respuestas no fluían de ninguna parte. Todos rieron.

— _Schist_ —farfulló el mayor—. ¡Bien, lo hicieron, arruinaron mi discurso! Espero estén felices —les dijo a Michael y Carly, quienes chocaron los cinco tras haber conseguido mosquear al consejero.

—¡Sabes que te puteamos con amor, Fletcher! —exclamó Dave.

—Sí, pues, a veces desearía que no me amaran tanto —hubo más risas tras aquel comentario—. En todo caso —observó a Kayla—, la razón por la que están aquí es la ceremonia de iniciación. Verán, cada cabaña tiene sus propios "ritos" por así decirlo: los de Hermes tiran a los novatos al lago, los de Ares ponen minas alrededor de las literas de los nuevos, etc. Incluso las de Afrodita tienen su propia prueba. Nosotros no podíamos ser la excepción.

—Uh oh —dijo Austin—. Por favor, díganme que no nos harán nadar desnudos u algo así.

—¡No es mala idea! —exclamaron varios allá atrás.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó rápidamente Fletcher, mitad alarmado y mitad divertido— ¡Nadie va a quitarse nada! ¡No van a nadar desnudos! No somos un nido de bullys —entonces dio un par de pasos hacia la izquierda y se agachó—. Aquí —su mano palmeó algo, Lee se incorporó y el objeto que había golpeado tomó forma: una tabla. En la oscuridad le habían confundido con una simple tabla de madera, exactamente porque eso era: una tabla de madera. Estaba hecha a la antigua.

—¿Vamos a surfear? —los niveles de interés de Will se dispararon hasta las nubes— ¡Genial!

—Sí, sí. Somos muy cool, chico, pero todavía no acabas de escucharlo todo —Dave le palmeó la cabeza para intentar aplacar un poco la ansiedad del rubio, cosa que no funcionó del todo. Solace estaba bastante emocionado pues surfear era una de sus actividades preferidas—. Éstas tablas las hicimos nosotros durante nuestro tiempo libre —de pronto se dieron cuenta que había muchas tablas más clavadas en la arena, aunque solamente se percataron de aquello porque sus hermanos empezaron a tomarlas de uno en uno—. Cada año, los veteranos seleccionamos algunos árboles viejos u enfermos (con el permiso de las Dríades, obviamente) y los talamos. Entonces nos las pasamos todo el verano dándoles formas a estas bellezas, y cuando terminamos nuestros días como campistas se las entregamos a un novato que nos caiga simpático. Pero, ¿saben? La mayoría son heredadas. No podemos estar talando cuarenta y tantos árboles por año, las ninfas nos matarían.

—Éstas son las suyas —continuó Fletcher, acercándose al trío donde Solace se ubicaba con dos tablas bajo sus brazos—. Carly se encargó de la de Kayla, la de Austin fue hecha por Michael y yo me ocupé de la de Will.

—Fue un dolor de trasero tallarla, así que más vale que te guste —le dijo Michael al remitente de su creación.

—¿Gustarme? —parpadeó— ¡Pero si ya la adoro y ni siquiera puedo verla! ¡Gracias!

—Gracias —Kayla también aceptó su tabla, pero con algo de renuencia—. Aunque no sé surfear —añadió con ligera vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, siempre hacemos Long Boards porque son fáciles para principiantes —le guiñó un ojo su hermana—. Verás que en unas horas le agarrarás el truco.

—Terminaron siendo muy mimados —suspiró el consejero de cabina, entregándole su tabla a un muy animado Will—. Todos con tablas nuevas.

—¿Estás quejándote del hermosísimo vejestorio que heredaste, Lee?

—Nah. Sabes que me gusta lo retro, Dave.

Más risas.

—De cualquier forma, Fletcher: asegúrate de que mi tabla no quede en manos de cualquier novato enclenque el próximo año —respingó Matt—. Todavía espero que mi vejestorio se quede aquí mucho tiempo.

—Sabes que eventualmente se romperá, no puedo evitar el deterioro de las cosas.

— _I know, bro_ —su hermano pateó una piedrita en la arena, o al menos eso creyó el resto por el leve sonido de chapoteo—. Pero si pudieras evitar que la tome cualquier descuidado…

—Lo haré.

—Gracias —Matt sonaba un poco más tranquilo tras escuchar aquello.

Solace podía entender por qué su medio hermano estaba preocupado por la tabla. Había surfeado desde niño y sabía que éstas inevitablemente generaban un apego sentimental imposible de desvanecer, similar a los buenos recuerdos de la infancia; cada raspadura en la superficie, abolladura y desgaste en el barniz tenía una historia detrás, volviéndola un objeto de incalculable valor personal.

Pero las tablas de la Cabaña 7 eran mucho más trascendentales, pues contenían los sentimientos de cada campista de Apolo desde hace varias generaciones: la frustración al tallarla, el orgullo de acabarla, la satisfacción de montarla y la tristeza de heredársela alguien más cuando la cuota de veranos límite eran alcanzados. Contenían todo un ciclo cuya importancia podías sentir al tener contacto con ellas.

Por eso abrazó la tabla que Lee había hecho para él, con fuerza. Su hermano pudo otorgársela a alguien más, pero Will fue el escogido; saber que su modelo a seguir lo consideraba tan relevante para darle semejante obsequio lo hacía inflar el pecho, en una forma extraña de orgullo de sí mismo. Porque ahora realmente creía que estos lo veían como su hermano, y Solace podía permitirse pensar de la misma manera con aquella prueba en manos; estaban unidos de alguna forma complicada, torpe y poco visible, pero el lazo estaba ahí.

—Bueno, gente, suficiente drama para una noche —se quejó Michael—. Vamos a lo que vinimos.

—¡Aguafiestas!

—Empiezo a creer que bebes lágrimas de niños, Yew —sin nada más que añadir todo mundo se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y se zambulleron con sus ropas puestas en el agua helada.

Jamás olvidaría esa madrugada que surfearon hasta el amanecer. La sensación del agua fría entumiendo sus brazos y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, los campistas de la cabaña riendo, jugando y aventándose agua como si fueran niños. La visión de Dave y Carly enseñándole a Kayla como montarse una ola, y los gritos histéricos de su hermana tras lograr ejecutar el _take-off_ sin caerse de la misma.

Tampoco se le borraría de la cabeza la visión de la playa y las siluetas de sus hermanos bañadas por la luz del amanecer. Ni la visión de Lee Fletcher y Michael Yew observando con nostalgia la escena. Ni la carrera entre risas que tuvieron que dar de regreso a la cabaña antes de que fuese la hora de desayunar. Ni las miradas cómplices o bromas sobre la escapada que nadie más podía entender en la mañana del último día. O las sonrisas de sus hermanos a la hora de despedirse en lo alto de la Colina Mestiza junto al pino de Thalía.

Extrañamente nadie se sintió triste en alguno de esos momentos.

Porque aunque todos supieran que varios tenían dejar el lugar que consideraban hogar, muchos otros, como Will, habían hallado el suyo en el mismo sitio.

Porque el hogar es donde yace el corazón.

Y el próximo verano se expandiría ese mensaje a los siguientes novatos que llegaran a la Cabaña 7. Que con todas sus particularidades, talentos y defectos, coincidían siempre en una cosa: sus campistas eran siempre como el sol. Cálidos, intensos y brillantes.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Bueno… esto se desvió bastante de la idea original. Para empezar, el protagonista del one-shot iba a ser Lee Fletcher y no Will Solace, pero me siento más cómoda utilizando a Will, por lo que terminé adaptando la historia a él y finalmente acabó así.**

 **En todo caso me gustó como quedó y por ello lo subo. Si alguien más lo disfrutó me doy por servida.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
